


Hunted: Flight to Berlin

by BigBrit, ToddlerDracoMalfoy



Series: Hunted [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Asexual Character, Cold War, Gore, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBrit/pseuds/BigBrit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToddlerDracoMalfoy/pseuds/ToddlerDracoMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing an original story but I've been wanting to for a while and this is what I came up with. Hope you Enjoy!</p><p>The first of three stories</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing an original story but I've been wanting to for a while and this is what I came up with. Hope you Enjoy!
> 
> The first of three stories

1958

The air was stiff in the theatre, it was heavy with the stench of filth and bile, two medical beds faced each other in the small room. The walls were built of dull, grey cinderblocks with an observation window cut in one of the walls. Two men in white gowns approached one of the beds, on it lay what was left of a 10 year old girl. Blood dripped from her limp fingers, it spewed from behind the gaunt eyes. The red stained bile spilt from the lifeless lips, and from somewhere within the tightening throat an oxygen starved plea seeped from the mess that had collected on the mattress. The pain amplifier had done it’s work and was brutally effective. 

The girl with what remained of her strength looked up at one of the approaching men,  
“Please….”  
Without a moment of pause the first man pulled out his firearm and fired into her head. The wall behind was turned into a whirl of red and pink. The man holstered the pistol and started to wrap the body as the second approached the other bed. The Girl thrashed about, she desperately pulled on the leather straps that held her down. The skin on her pale wrists tore and split as she franticly tried to escape. The man pulled out a small wooden box. He slipped open the lock with a click and pulled out a syringe that contained a thick, pale green liquid. The Girl's eyes widened, she stared at the bronze rimmed goggles as the man found the vain and injected the serum. 

On the other side of the glass of the window, an aged commissar and a young captain were having a heated argument:  
“The project has been cancelled” the young Captain screamed “why the hell are we still conducting these experiments, we started with 200 girls but now Tanya is all that’s left and by all rights Natasha should still be alive!”  
The old Commissar looked up from the documents on his desk. The light caught the red star on his uniform cap the deep red making the Captain shudder from the memories of the last month.  
“You forget yourself Comrade Captain Progavitch, we have been ordered to complete all the experiments we have been issued, this comes from the top there is nothing I can do”  
Captain Progavitch staggered back his face in his hands, “there must be something, anything we can do”  
The commissar simply shook his head his face that of deep thought. He took off his cap and held it under his arm before heading for the door. He stopped to the captain’s left and put a hand on his shoulder,  
“You have served your union well captain not many people would be able to do what you have had to do over this period”  
“I killed them all” The captain blubbered  
“No” the Commissar said “the man who thought up this damnable program Hunter killed them, I’m afraid you were just the tool” He looked down before raising his head to speak again “I Know you were fond of those two Dimitri” He gestured towards the theatre, the use of his first name hit the Captain hard especially coming from a battle hardened veteran commissar.  
The Commissar continued “urgh…. This isn’t strictly protocol but you live out in the tundra don’t you”  
The Captain nodded  
The Commissar smiled, pleased with himself “good, good. If she survives this, you give her a good life. We have taken all of them straight to the depths of hell, if you want to give something back, look after Tanya”  
The Captain exploded with excitement “Yes sir, by God I will”  
The Commissar nodded “ok then, but get it done”

Tanya’s eyes darted around the room, the serum was doing its job. The moisture in the humid room made her eyes and skin sting. Dimitri finished inserting the electrodes into her skin.  
“Dimitri…. Please, no” the girl whimpered  
“I’m sorry Tanya” the Captain struggled on every word “Just make it through this an I promise that I will make everything up to you, just be strong”  
Tanya chocked “ok”  
1000 volts.  
Screaming.  
Darkness.


	2. Tanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the dodgy paragraphs but I'm still trying to get used to the system, to be rectified soon.

1966

The bolt clicked, quickly followed by the sharp snap of the hot steel bullet against the frozen Siberian air.  
“AW Crap!” the girl in the tree exclaimed as the hare dashed off into the undergrowth “I’ll have to find something else now”  
Tanya Progavitch sat back against the tree trunk that supported the branch she had been laying on felling slightly pissed off . It was cold, well… colder, not even Tanya’s Mosin-nagant could shoot straight in this weather. Tanya pulled up her furs so that only her pale-blue eyes and scruffy, short, turquoise hair could be seen from under the huge hood of her hunting coat. Balancing the rifle on her legs, she took out a small, green, leather-bound pocketbook. Flipping through the pages she eventually came to a hand drawn map of the area around her home. Taking it out the book she opened it up, it was covered with little sketches of animals and plants detailing where they can be found and how easily. Unhooking a pencil from behind her ear Tanya marked the tree on the map as a good Hunting spot before folding the map back and slipping it into the pocketbook.  
‘Damn it’s late’ She thought looking at her watch ‘another half-hour’. Tanya stuffed the pocketbook into her pocket before laying out along the branch again. About 20 minutes later her patients paid off as a deer reared its head, it was about a mile away grazing on some berries. Tanya steadied the rifle, one shot to the head would be enough. Acting quickly she drew a breath, aimed and shot. She was rewarded with the familiar sound of the bolt sliding and the kick of the recoil. The deer shuddered as most of its head exploded in an instant. Now Tanya had to go find her prize, she stood up keeping one arm against the trunk to steady herself and slung the rifle over her shoulder. From here she could see over the forest canopy. The snow had falling heavily for most the morning and now everything was white, the air she breathed was still and crisp the white puffs swirling in the light breeze that brushed against her percaline white face. Somewhere in the distance a bird sang and the trees rustled in response. Tanya loved it here there was no barriers and no restraints just freedom and nature. But it was still the wild and definitely not safe.  
Tanya dropped down onto a snow drift to brake her fall. Digging around the base of the tree she found the two rabbits and squirrel that she had caught using traps earlier that day, using a short length of rope she tied the animals to her belt. Then she pulled out her bayonet, it had been the first gift from her farther when she came here, the polished, foot and a half long blade shone in the bright evening sun. Tanya flipped it over where there was an inscription etched into the metal it read “Вы столкнулись невзгоды, теперь живут бесплатно”

Tanya smiled ‘you have faced adversity, now live free; still think that’s slightly ironic for a knife Dad’ she thought but with a shrug she attached the Bayonet to the fitting on the end of the rifle and set out in hunt for the deer. It didn’t take long to find the animal and Tanya set to work on making it transportable. Tanya was small, very small despite being 18 many might mistake her for being a child. However she still had immense strength, she knew full well why but she didn’t like thinking about the past, the screams, the torture, life-less eyes. She squirmed shaking her head  
‘no, stop thinking about, STOP’

She took a deep breath and continued to work on her prey, soon the deer was tied and hoisted up over her shoulders. Now she was glad for the rifle as any wolf pack would consider her a prime target, back before the wall Tanya’s farther always used to join her on these hunting trips and he always said the same thing “Avoid the wolfs they are horrible, vindictive creatures that have no mercy”.  
‘Pleasant thoughts for a 11 year old to be having’ Tanya smiled but it was true especially when being lumbered down by the weight of the animal. It was a long trek back to the hunting lodge that Tanya called home. As soon as she left a light scattering of snow started to fall, Tanya flipped up her hood, it provided some warmth against the sharp sting of the frozen, white pellets hitting her exposed face. The weight of the beast across her shoulders made traversing the snow difficult as each step gave the usual crunch as the fresh snow gave way underfoot. The brush formed of twisted brambles and ivy made it worse, thankfully a quick swing of the bayonet quickly cut through.  
It had been a few uneventful hours of breaking new paths or trudging along frozen roads but Tanya finally reached the lodge. It was an old pre-war building that had been built onto even older stone foundations so that the first floor was stone whereas the top half was a formed from stained oak. It was an isolated building with a single dirt path that lead up to the heavy wooden door, the windows were rusted iron rimmed, single pane glass that had misted in the cold. Tanya walked up the path looking up at the high peak of the roof, it loomed over her as a dark silhouette against the low sun. Despite all its failings Tanya loved the character of the place and the area.  
Stepping into the lodge, Tanya felt the warm glow of a lit fire which sat in a stone fireplace across from the door. In front of it were two brown leather sofas and a yellow, fabric reading chair on which laid a sleeping husky. The main room large with a set of double doors on the wall to Tanya’s left and right and along the back wall a set of stairs lead up to a balcony with a set of doors leading off to smaller rooms. Tanya sheathed her bayonet and banged the butt of her rifle against the floor a couple of times before propping it up against the wall. She threw off her hunting furs which landed on the one of the sofas. Underneath she had been wearing a plain green t-shirt and dark blue cargo trousers. From the right set of doors a taller brunette woman appeared holding a tin flask containing fresh coffee. Her hair was much longer than Tanya’s and tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing very similar clothes to her.  
“It’s about time you got back, you know your farther doesn’t like you being out more than a few days when he’s away and it’s been almost a week!” the Woman said with a half-serious frown.

“I’m just making the most of the last weeks of winter that’s all” Tanya said with a yawn looking back over her shoulder “besides Kat you know I can look after myself” 

Kat wondered over to where Tanya was sitting and ruffled her hair “I bet you were just trying to avoid my 24th birthday weren’t you , anyways you get anything good?”

Tanya smiled and shook off Kat’s attack “yeah a couple of rabbits, a squirrel and a deer, I’ve put them in the store shed ”

Kat sat down on the other sofa having tidied the furs away “A Deer huh, that’ll be good for your Dad’s return tomorrow”

Katyusha Stasevich or ‘Kat’ as she was known as to all but her mother, was the lodge’s housemaid hired by Tanya’s farther once the Cold War had started dragging him away from his home for the majority of a month. Despite being a similar age she was very much like a mother figure to Tanya whenever she wasn’t out in the tundra. 

“I think we’ll have stew tonight” Kat continued “It will warm you up after being out in the cold for so long” The two sat in the quiet for a while until Tanya stood up,

“I’m going to my room for a bit” she said, by her room she actually ment the Gun room and workshop accessed via the double doors on the left wall. It had become her room after she practically moved in to it hardly a week into arriving at the lodge, it was nothing special, a single, long room which down one end was lined with Mahogany gun cabinets from the original building, the other wall had shelves that held boxes of supplies such as furs, ammo and spare parts. In the far corner there was a workbench upon which a British Service Revolver lay in different pieces surrounded by different cleaning tools and chemicals. A Holster was hanging from a vice attached to the work bench whilst a rough skin bag hung from a hook fitted elsewhere. Across from this a hammock was strung up. Tanya walked into the room purposefully looking into the Gun cabinets, every one of them was a rifle of some sort, Tanya’s farther brought them home with him all the time and they came from everywhere. One cabinet contained M1 Grand’s, another various southern European riffles, she walked down looking through until she came to the one closest to the hammock, out of all the cabinets it was the cleanest and the firearms it contained were clearly the most well used. Inside were a few Mosin-Nagants, A British Lee Enfield 308. (a favourite of Tanya’s during the summer) and even a German Kar98k. Tanya opened the glass door and put the rifle she had been using, having recovered it from its position beside the front door, back into its place before sitting down at the work bench and setting to work tinkering with the revolver.


	3. Life

“I don’t understand the hair” Kat said as she spooned another helping of the rabbit stew from the cast iron pot that hung over the stone stove.

“What about it” Tanya replied whilst picking at a rabbit leg which floated in the vegetable broth that was contained in her bowl.

“Well you’re definitely not like any of those punk-rockers, especially if the stories are true, yet you put so much effort into getting hair dye all the way out here” Kat sat across from Tanya at the heavy oak Table that ran the length of the kitchen, having clambered over the bench to do so.

Tanya shrugged “Helps me blend into the snow better I guess”

“I don’t think that turquoise blends in against white somehow” Kat said with a simper stretched across her face.

“Better than blonde though” Tanya replied. She had given up on the stew and placed the bowl on the floor where it was happily lapped up by the Husky that had been sat patiently in the corner. “Careful shadow don’t eat so much!” The dog looked up from its feast before slamming its face back into the bowl. Tanya let out a small giggle and lightly shook her head. 

“So Dimitri comes home tomorrow, I hear he’s got some good news for you” Kat said as she gave shadow a scowl as he begged for her bowl of food as well.

Tanya sat up “What kind of news?” she asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow .

“I’m not at liberty to say” Kat said miming zipping her lips shut.

“Yeah I wish you kept them shut” Tanya’s remark was quickly met by a light slap to the head “Ow I’ll get you for that” she said barley audible through the hysterical laughter. “Although I’ll remember not to get on your bad side” she said rubbing the back of her head half from shame and half because it actually hurt.

The light-hearted conversation continued as the two cleaned the crocks and put them away, They enjoyed the warmth of the last embers of the stove as outside the dark rolled over the land like a heavy blanket, Kat sat at the end of one of the benches whist Tanya laid out across it with her head on Kat’s lap. “I wonder if Peter will join us as well” Kat said as she ran her fingers gently through Tanya’s mop of hair.

“I hope so, it’s been a while since we have seen him” Tanya replied her voice hardly a whisper, her breath like a soft purr in the quiet of the room. Tanya closed her eyes and listened, the crack of the embers, a moan from the wind, Kat’s pulse. All of these were so small and simple but to Tanya they were familiar and homely. But soon it had the end and it as not long until Tanya was laid in her hammock which gently swung from side to side. Although it was comfortable hidden among the duvets and pillows but something about the grey stone work and clean cut construction created a feeling that just made her sick. Sometimes she would sleep there but not tonight. It didn’t take long for Tanya to give up, She climbed down to the floor and walked over to the first of the cabinets, she took her favorite rifle, the Mosin-Nagant, changed into her hunting furs and ice boots, clipped an ice pick on her belt and headed out. She ran across the clearing towards the treeline, selecting one and making use of the branches and the ice pick she scaled it quickly and was soon laying on one of the highest branches.

From one of the windows Kat watched Tanya’s endeavor with a sad face, unlike Tanya and her farther, Kat had no idea what Tanya had been through and yet the scars clearly ran deep. With a sigh she too changed into hunting furs took up her rifle, although she probably wouldn’t need it out in the tundra it was always better to be armed. Kat quietly walked over to the tree and quickly climbed it in such a way that she took Tanya by surprise. “Was it too much for you again?” Kat asked the cold air chilled the inside of her mouth and throat as she spoke.

Tanya was playing with her bayonet staring at the reflection of the moon in the cold steel “Yeah pretty much” her head fell and soon she was in a tear-less weep. Kat slipped in behind Tanya so that her back was against the trunk and Tanya lent back against her being torn by an internal daemon that could only be quelled by the frozen Siberian air. Kat held Tanya who soon recovered and was in a silent sleep quickly followed by Kat herself.


	4. Chapter 3 - Family Ties

It was early morning, a low mist obscured all but the tops of the tallest trees. The silent stillness was broken only by the sound of a light aircraft coming into land. Once it had hobbled to a stop in the open field that they called a airstrip, two men clambered out, each with a havsack thrown over there shoulder.

The first man was clothed in the dark green tunic of a Red army Commisar the gold and crimsom trimmings of his outfit glaring in the low, newday sun. Upon his combed, black hair he wore a high brimmed military cap, embezaled with a red star displaying the symbol of his glorius union. The second man followed wearing a much simpler, dark green trench coat. In his right hand, he held a cloth cap, wit which he gestured to the hunting lodge visable on the hill.

Tanya woke sleepily to the sting of harsh winter air. Behind her, Kat still slept, small puffs of white vapour escaping her thin lips with every breath. Around her the mist formed a dewy sea that seemed to consume all. Tanya drew a long breath and streched before slowly lowering herself down to the ground. Suddenly, she heard something something that made her stop with a start. Nearby she could hear two low voices muffled by the heavy moisture of the air, she quietly called out to kat, who, once she realised she had woken, slid down the tree to join Tanya, rifle in hand.

They waited for a moment. The solemn white of the mist started to give way to a looming shadow. Tanya opened the long leather pouch on her belt drawing out her bayonet. Holding her breath, she crouched down before violently lunging at the object. The man lay pinned beneth her small frame, the 8 inch bled held to his neck, the brimmed hat rolling away before slumping into a mound of snow.

The man held his hands up in a mock surrender and couldn't help but let off a deep bellow before saying,

"My God Peter, I seem to have pissed her off again"

Tanya took a moment to realise who the man was and once she had she was filled with an ecstatic energy. 

"Farther!" She exclaimed, grabbing Demitri tightly. Peter emerged from the mist behind then larughing loudly, 

"Tanya you,re as aggressive as ever" He said as Tanya helped her farther to his feet,

"Fuck you peter" Tanya smirked.

"It's good to see you home Mr. Progavich." Kat said, entering the veiw of the others, rifle shouldered. Demitri brushed all the snow off his uniform,

"Well well then, this has been very eventful but i do believe we should move inside," 

"Yes, let's" Said Tanya beaming.


End file.
